A Mentira
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO - A Equipe Atena é a equipe olímpica renomada do planeta. Nela, o time de elite possui 13 atletas invictos. Mas há algo com algum deles (ou alguns), que ninguém imaginaria. Escrevi esta história baseada num sonho mto doido q tive. Por favor, ñ pensem q forcei a barra para ñ fazer yaoi. Adoro o estilo, mas ñ sei escrevê-lo e, afinal, foi assim no meu sonho P


**A Mentira**

01

"A equipe atlética Atena é considerada a mais desafiadora do mundo, com sua equipe de 89 atletas, detém a maior parte das vitórias em todas as categorias esportivas. Sua equipe de elite é constituída pelos 13 maiores competidores do mundo, todos invictos em suas categorias. Seu segredo, dizem, é manter à risca os treinamentos árduos e sacrificantes ao estilo da Grécia antiga, berço do esporte moderno e olímpico. Mas mesmo com todo o sucesso, a equipe vem recebendo pesadas críticas de grupos pelos direitos igualitários. Apesar de receber atletas de todo o mundo, sem preconceitos de etnias ou crenças, e de ser totalmente liberal com a sexualidade de seus atletas, já havendo confirmado a união entre Carlo Montigliani (o Máscara da Morte), da Itália, e Lioba Briel, da Suíça, cujo nome social e mais conhecido é Afrodite, a equipe não aceita a entrada e participação de mulheres. Isso tem levado grupos feministas a criticarem e instigarem boicote na audiência de jogos em que a equipe participe. Saori Kido, líder técnica e administradora do time, justifica-se dizendo que há dificuldades em formar uma equipe de assistência adequada a um time feminino, o que levaria tempo e investimentos, que está trabalhando nisso, mas que deseja começar o time feminino com número de atletas equivalente ao masculino, e não inferior, por isso espera que o time e equipe de assistência esteja completamente formado, após rigorosas seleções, antes de tornar tudo público e oficial. Diz ainda que não se considera machista, já que é uma mulher no comando de um grande time masculino. As militantes feministas, porém, tomam isso como atitude defensiva de quem não está, realmente, querendo sair da zona de conforto e prefere manter as coisas como estão, sem representatividade feminina em sua equipe, e que sua visão de não machismo está distorcida. Para essas militantes, Saori Kido continua sendo uma mulher machista que apenas representa e financia os verdadeiros protagonistas, todos homens."

\- Que matéria estúpida! – Sentenciou Kanon – Essas feminazis adoram botar defeito em tudo. Não temos mulheres porque não encontramos, oras!

Afrodite passava creme nas mãos, balançou os braços preguiçosamente para o alto e fez sinal negativo com o indicador esticado para o colega.

\- Não encontramos porque não procuramos, queridinho. Quando foi que a senhorita "estamos trabalhando nisso" fez algum teste para atletas mulheres?

\- Não esqueça que a senhorita "estamos trabalhando nisso" paga seu salário. Não deveria estar fazendo piadinhas com ela, nem questionando.

\- Sei muito bem de onde vem meu salário, Kanon, mas dizer que por isso não posso questionar seu julgamento é viver em ditadura. No dia em que eu for punido por isso eu saio da equipe e mando ela as favas.

\- E eu mando nela um chute no traseiro e vou junto! – tornou Máscara da Morte em tom sarcástico. – Hahaha.

\- Também acho isso ridículo... – disse Mu – Mulheres podem ser tão boas nos esportes quanto os homens.

\- Aí você tá exagerando, Mu... – respondeu Aiolos brincando – Mulheres podem ser ótimas esportistas, mas não têm músculos como nós. É genético.

\- Esportes não são feitos só de músculos. Até mesmo uma luta pode ser vencida por uma mulher se você apostar só na sua força bruta.

\- Tá doido! – rechaçou Kanon – Só maluco acreditaria nisso!

\- Pois eu acredito – tornou Aldebaran – Mulheres podem ter mais velocidade e têm mais flexibilidade que homens. Também possuem a mesma inteligência, então podem fazer boas estratégias.

\- Não acredito que to escutando isso de alguém do seu tamanho, Deba! – Aiolos riu.

\- Pois eu já perdi do Mu.

\- Ah, vá! Você tem é trauma de quando apanhava da tua mãe! – Kanon começou a gargalhar.

Aldebaran deu de ombros, com um largo sorriso, levando tudo numa boa como sempre. Aiolia via tudo aquilo de um canto, estava encostado no sofá, cabeça caída para trás, fingindo estar dormindo. Abriu um sorriso malévolo e soltou, ainda com a cabeça para trás e os olhos fechados.

\- Kanon continuará pensando assim até o dia em que levar um belo chute no saco de uma das meninas que ele tenta pegar na balada à força, com aquela desculpa estúpida de que elas fazem doce porque gostam de quem tem pegada.

\- Não é desculpa nem estúpida, você é que não sabe pegar nada!

\- Não preciso saber. Elas é que me pegam! Hahahahahaha.

Shaka assistia a tudo aquilo com certo descontentamento. Conversa superficial e sem sentido algum... Suspirou antes de se levantar e dizer:

\- Vocês não entendem nada de mulher, Kanon menos ainda. E Aiolia é exibido como sempre. Vou treinar que eu ganho mais. – e saiu calmamente.

A sala ficou meio muda. Mu olhou para Aldebaran, que fez uma cara meio sem graça, Aiolos coçou atrás da cabeça, desconfortável, Máscara da morte resolveu ir fazer o almoço, Afrodite foi atrás ajudar e Kanon soltou uma bufada de quem não está nem aí. Aiolia ficou olhando o colega saindo do salão e suspirou, realmente aquela conversa estava chata. Mas porque Shaka se incomodava tanto assim? Provavelmente era sua vertente espiritual que não suportava aquelas conversinhas medíocres. Estava ainda olhando, desconfortável, quando seu irmão, o cutucou.

\- Se está incomodado vai atrás dele.

\- Sei lá, Aiolos, vou dizer o que?

\- Eu que sei. Ele é SEU melhor amigo, lembra?

Aiolia suspirou e foi. Shaka gostava de meditar no jardim quando não estava treinando, às vezes ficava lá durante horas. Os colegas costumavam brincar que ele era o Buda reencarnado, pois mesmo quando estava competindo parecia a pessoa mais calma do mundo, e quando não estava, nunca se alterava em nada, mesmo nas coisas que o incomodavam. Praticamente só Shaka costumava ficar naquele jardim, embaixo de duas árvores idênticas que sempre se enchiam só de flores numa época do ano. Aiolia se aproximou.

\- E aí... Conversa chata, né?

\- Das piores...

\- Foi mal se eu pareci exibido.

\- Pra falar a verdade você sempre parece. – Shaka deu um leve sorriso, olhando para Aiolia com seus profundos olhos azuis esverdeados.

\- E você é sempre muito sincero. – o outro riu sem graça.

\- Engraçado. Acho que sou o único que consigo isso com você. Todos os demais você espanta quase rosnando por terem ferido seu ego.

\- Ah... É que a gente se conhece há muito tempo. Você pode ter essa liberdade, confio em você. Somos amigos desde o que, oito anos?

\- Já faz doze anos que nos conhecemos? Como eu te aguento? – riu de novo.

\- É porque você é Buda! Hahahahaha.

Ele riu novamente, levemente como sempre, na sua costumeira calma. Desde que eram crianças Shaka era um garoto muito tranquilo, muitas vezes enigmático. Ninguém sabia como ocorrera que Aiolia, tão elétrico e tagarela, havia se dado tão bem com alguém tão zen e vice versa. Aiolos costumava pensar que era exatamente porque Shaka tinha a paciência que ninguém possuía para aguentar as diabrices de seu irmão, e de ajudar a trocar as bandagens dos machucados resultantes delas. Por outro lado, quando o loiríssimo e magrelo indiano chegou à equipe, era ainda mais calado e parecia até assustado, como se tivesse medo de contato social. Apenas Aiolia conseguira tirá-lo de sua concha, com suas piadas e brincadeiras, e com sua insistência irritante. Levou dois meses de pentelhice ao ouvido do menino, chamando-o para tudo, fazendo graça com tudo, até que finalmente o garotinho começou a esboçar algum sorriso e, certo dia, não aguentou mais e abriu uma gostosa gargalhada infantil diante de uma piada bastante inocente e tola do amigo. Não se desgrudavam desde então, iam juntos nadar, correr entre as árvores do bosque, escalar, andar à cavalo, atirar com dardos e arco e flecha... Até meditar tentaram, mas Aiolia não se aguentava sentado quieto por mais de um minuto e esta acabou tendo de ser uma atividade solitária do amigo. Shaka costumava achar graça disso. Alguns anos depois, descobriu que não gostava de natação, e então foi Aiolia que ficou com uma atividade solitária. Enquanto um nadava, o outro meditava. Quase todo o resto faziam juntos.

A equipe era como uma grande família. Saori Kido seguira o legado de seu avô, que recolhia meninos órfãos, e transformou aquilo na ideia de dar uma destinação aos garotos: a competição atlética. Do orfanato, que deixou aos cuidados de seu fidelíssimo tutor (pois seu avô morrera quando tinha dez anos, deixando-a, também, órfã), Tatsumi, e de orfanatos ao redor do mundo, escolhia os meninos mais talentosos para os jogos, e os colocava na equipe Atena. Com o dinheiro de sua herança e dos lucros da enorme empresa deixada pela família, financiava uma equipe técnica de primeira linha para seu time, fazendo com que aqueles meninos se tornassem grandes competidores. Shaka foi recolhido de um orfanato na Índia, onde tinha terríveis privações alimentares e de cuidados básicos e, mesmo assim, o menino demonstrava uma resistência física fenomenal, o que fez com que fosse trazido ao grupo grego, cuidado e treinado. Não demorou para que se mostrasse tão talentoso a ponto de receber uma vaga no time de elite, para a felicidade de Aiolia, que também fora escolhido e sabia que, assim, poderia estar sempre com o amigo nos treinos.

E assim foi o início da amizade de Aiolia e Shaka, duas pessoas completamente diferentes uma da outra, mas que não se desgrudavam por nada no mundo e, por incrível que pareça, quase nunca discutiam.

02

Era um grande campeonato, todos haviam treinado arduamente para estar ali. Os melhores de cada país de seu continente estariam lá, e isso era praticamente mundial. Seria um perfeito momento para aquecerem para as competições maiores que viriam no ano seguinte, seria ano de Olimpíadas. O alojamento era bastante confortável, os atletas ficariam em três por quarto, no caso do time de elite, apenas um dos quartos teria de acomodar quatro atletas. Junto com Aiolia e Shaka estava Mu, que também se tornara bastante amigo do segundo, embora não tivesse tanta intimidade com Aiolia e costumasse passar mais tempo com Aldebaran. Tudo estava indo muito bem, camas confortáveis, banheiro amplo, água quentinha, cobertores macios e aquecedores em dia (era um baita inverno), o bufê era de ótima qualidade também.

Aiolia havia enchido o estômago generosamente de carne e batatas e estava assistindo a um filme de ação na TV, Mu jogava cartas com Aldebaran numa mesa num canto do salão, Shaka avisou que estava subindo.

\- Já? Tá cedo demais! – disse Mu. – Jogue com a gente.

\- Estou cansado da viagem, quero tomar um banho e deitar.

\- Isso é porque não como direito – brincou Aiolia – Daí não tem energia. Onde já se viu comer só mato!

\- Não como só mato, seu exagerado. Como qualquer coisa comestível de origem vegetal.

\- O que é praticamente o mesmo.

\- Precisa de aulas de botânica. – Shaka brincou, deu um leve sorriso e saiu.

Shaka era vegetariano desde eu se conhecia por gente, comer carne lhe era absurdamente estranho, e para ele, não tão saudável. Buscava proteínas em diferentes vegetais e não comia quase nada de origem animal, a não ser alimentos feitos com leite e ovos, como pães, bolos e massas, e também não dispensava um queijo, embora não gostasse muito da maioria, portanto não chegava a ser vegano. Ainda assim era uma bizarrice extrema para Aiolia, que não entendia como alguém conseguia manter o corpo em pé sem ao menos uma porção de carne ao dia. Para ele bom de garfo mesmo era Aldebaran, que fazia um churrasco fantástico!

A água estava quente, bastante confortável, o banheiro todo embaçado como uma sauna era um alívio ao frio que fazia do lado de fora. Shaka não se demorava no banho, sempre econômico e ecológico, saiu, enxugou-se na toalha macia, ficou um tempo curtindo o vapor e o calor, até que ele começou a se dissipar aos pouco. Pensava na vida, no passado, em como fora parar naquele grupo. Tinha lembranças persistentes em sua mente, lembrava-se claramente da mãe, cotando-lhe sua história quando tinha apenas cinco anos. Era muito pesada para sua idade, mas a mãe achava uma necessidade que o pequeno soubesse dos perigos da vida e da maldade das pessoas o quanto antes. Sua mãe ficara órfã cedo, os pais morreram de doença quando tinha doze anos, não tinha para onde ir, arrumou emprego de faxineira em cozinhas de estrangeiros. A Índia estava cheia deles na época, ricos, exibidos, com olhares de superioridade. A pobreza, a juventude e o sexo de sua mãe eram um perigo dentro de uma casa daquelas, pois não se podia dizer não a patrões ou seus filhos. Foi assim que Shaka foi concebido, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe foi expulsa da casa para não causar escândalo, e também porque uma grávida daria mais gastos, e uma nativa grávida simplesmente não era nada e não servia de nada. O tempo passou e ninguém dava emprego a uma mulher com criança pequena, os conterrâneos estavam em dificuldades tão grandes quanto as dela para poder ajudar, ela ficou nas ruas, mendigando com a criança.

Shaka se levantou da beira da banheira, com a toalha jogada sobre os cabelos, olhou para o espelho, de onde o embaçado já saía, fixou-se em seu corpo, estudando cada parte. Sua mente viajava entre o passado, sua existência e seu próprio corpo. Não entendia como o mesmo corpo que mantinha a vida de um ser poderia causar a destruição de outros, a destruição de almas e vidas, como um corpo, pelo simples fato de ser como é, poderia ser a atração de sua própria ruína. O corpo de sua mãe, só por ser feminino, tinha atraído abusos e morte, o dos outros, por ser masculino, haviam caçado o dela como cães famintos caçam carne. Será que o simples fato de ser o que é pode ser assim, tão fatalista? Será que todo homem tem um monstro dentro de si? Shaka se estudava diante do espelho, naquela época pensava que os estrangeiros eram monstros, até ver sua mãe ser caçada e abusada até a morte por um grupo de indianos. Escondido, sem nada poder fazer, compreendeu que a maldade pode estar em qualquer humano, fugiu, andou sozinho e sem rumo, desolado, inconsolado. Se armou do que achava que poderia protegê-lo e caminhou, até que guardas de uma cidade o pegaram e o encaminharam ao orfanato onde ficou os próximos três anos e onde foi encontrado por técnicos do time Atena.

Com o coração ainda um pouco apertado, secou uma lágrima que teimou em sair e se lembrou que encontrou, ali, pessoas que não eram perfeitas, mas que pelo menos tentavam ser descentes. Encontrou amigos que podiam cometer alguns erros, e ter certos defeitos, mas que não deixavam de ser boas pessoas. Puxou a toalha de sobre a cabeça e foi terminar de se secar.

\- Hora de dormir, senhores! – anunciou uma voz firme ao fundo do salão onde a maioria dos atletas de elite ainda passavam um tempo.

Uma das responsabilidades de Shion, além de ser o técnico chefe da equipe de elite, coordenando seus horários de treinos, locais adequados e melhores alojamentos, era zelar para que estivessem em condições perfeitas de competir. Ou seja, ele era praticamente a babá. Impedia que bebessem ou namorassem nas vésperas de competições, tendo inclusive que separar os quartos de Carlo e Afrodite, por exemplo, que treinassem em excesso no período de repouso, que dormissem tarde quando precisavam de energia, cuidava de seus cardápios, revisando as particularidades e necessidades especiais junto com o nutricionistas, dava broncas etc.

\- Ah, mamãe, não tá tão tarde! – brincou Aiolia.

\- Onze horas, espertinho! Respondeu Shion – Fui até muito complacente, as luzes aqui serão apagadas e de seus quartos em uma hora. É bom se apressarem para o banho e caírem na cama, amanhã terão treinamentos específicos.

Como bons aluninhos, desligaram o que estivessem assistindo ou ouvindo, arrumaram o que estivessem usando e saíram. Mu passou no quarto em que estava Aldebaran para conversar mais um pouco antes de ir para seu quarto, que era bem ao lado, enquanto os outros tomavam banho antes deles. Aiolia foi direto ao quarto para tomar seu banho, Shaka provavelmente já estaria na cama. Entrou sem acender a luz, tirou o sapato e o deixou à porta, não querendo atrapalhar o sono do colega e foi direto em direção ao banheiro. Tirou a camisa no caminho, jogando sobre uma cadeira, depois a calça, que jogou sobre sua mala, ficando apenas com as roupas debaixo e entrando no banheiro de mancinho para a maçaneta não fazer barulho.

Quando se virou de costas para a porta, deu de cara com alguém terminando de esfregar a toalha pelos cabelos e levantando o rosto. Não era alguém exatamente como Aiolia esperaria, os olhos que se erguiam deram de frente com o corpo muito próximo de Aiolia, cambaleou para trás e esbarrou de costas para a pia, com olhos arregalados. Aiolia, gaguejante e vermelho como um pimentão não sabia o que fazer, sabia que deveria se virar de costas, pedir desculpas, mas aquilo estava tão inusitado e fora de nexo que ele congelara e sua voz quase não saía.

\- Sh... Shaka...?

Shaka estava em estado de choque. Não tinha ais controle sobre nada, como costumava ter. Era como ter, novamente, cinco ano de idade e não saber o que fazer, o que dizer, para onde ir. Quando se deu conta de que ainda estava completamente descoberto, soltou um grito agudo e se cobriu desesperadamente, sem conseguir muita coisa, o que o levou a se encolher no chão. O grito tirou Aiolia do congelamento. Ele se virou, ainda vermelho como tomate, de costas, balbuciando sem muito êxito palavras de desculpas e tentativas de explicações meio desconexas.

\- Eu... Quer dizer... Você... Não pretendia... Foi mal, é que... Pensei... Foi sem querer... O que você fez com seu corpo? – conseguiu finalmente articular.

\- Vai embora! – Gritou Shaka de volta.

Aiolia saiu correndo do banheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, Mu entrava no quarto com olhos arregalados, Aldebaran logo atrás, todos assustados.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Não faço a menor ideia... Vou tomar uma água com açúcar lá embaixo. Eu não entrava no banheiro se fosse você!

E saiu como um tiro, deixando os outros ainda mais confusos. Lá fora os outros estavam todos no corredor, fazendo perguntas em cima de perguntas. Aiolia só conseguia dizer que estava tudo bem, não tinha sido nada de mais ele é que tinha se assustado com uma barata voadora gigantesca mas Aldebaran já tinha dado um jeito. Claro que ninguém acreditava, mas como ele trancara o quarto com Deba e Mu lá dentro não tinha o que se fazer. Shion suspirou. Ia ser uma competição complicada.

Mu bateu à porta do banheiro. Uma, duas vezes. Na terceira disse que se não tivesse resposta entraria mesmo assim. Nada. Pediu para o amigo esperar no quarto, entrou e fechou a porta. Viu um vulto dentro da banheira, abriu o Box, Shaka estava sentado, enrolado na toalha.

\- Que aconteceu? – perguntou o amigo muito preocupado.

\- Nada...

\- Como nada? Você simplesmente é a pessoa mais calma e centrada da equipe Atenas inteira e de repente solta um grito que quase o país inteiro escutou. E diz que não é nada?

\- Vou ficar bem... Verdade.

\- Shaka... Estamos juntos nessa equipe há quase nove anos, desde que cheguei nunca te vi desse jeito. Somos amigos, eu... Sua voz tá diferente.

Shaka apenas subiu os olhos de seus próprios joelhos para o rosto do amigo, parecia tão perdido e perturbado que Mu ficou ainda mais assustado.

\- Shaka... Solta essa toalha...

\- Eu te enxoto daqui antes que me force! – ele se alterou.

\- Quem está forçando? Estou tentando te ajudar!

Neste ponto o timbre de voz de Mu também mudou, Shaka o olhou intrigado, o amigo sorriu, pegou sua mão.

\- Acho que estamos no mesmo barco, né? Sem nunca termos percebido. Mentimos tão bem que nem nós mesmas, usando a mesma mentira, nos descobrimos.

"MesmAs? Será que estava falando sério?"

Mu se levantou,retirando a blusa meio larga. Sob ela, uma faixa disfarçava o volume do busto, a cintura fina e o quadril lardo não poderiam deixar ninguém mentir. De queixo caído, Shaka deixou cair a toalha, revelando os seios delicados, nada volumosos, porém também nada insignificantes.

\- Você também deixou de fazer natação porque não dava mais para usar bermuda sem nada por cima, né?

Shaka balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Não fica preocupada. Todos sabemos que você é a mesma pessoa de sempre!

\- Bom... Você sabe. Mas será que os outros... Principalmente Saori. Se ela souber, sabemos que eu não poderia mais competir pela equipe. Sabemos que ela usa essas desculpas de "estamos trabalhando nisso", mas que não tem a menor vontade de abrir uma equipe feminina. E isso aqui é o que me mantém na Grécia. Sem isso eu perco meu visto de permanência e teria que... Não posso voltar pra Índia. Eu não suportaria!

Mu estava ao mesmo temo preocupado e impressionado.

\- Você deve ter passado maus bocados lá... Eu também me fingi para fugir de alguma coisa. Passei muitas dificuldades sozinha na rua, os meninos me batiam porque eu era menina. Até que aprendi a me defender sozinha e comecei a bater neles. Comecei a fugir quando eles se aliaram a grupos grandes e perigosos, eu era muito boa correndo e saltando por aí, e brigando pra me defender, então eu soube do time, e fiz de tudo para chegar a ele, para ter como sair da pobreza, afinal, tudo o que eu sabia era usar bem o meu físico. Até me fingi de menino para poder fazer a seletiva. Mas você parece que passou por coisas bem piores...

\- Não quero falar disso...

\- Tudo bem, não precisa. Vamos fazer assim: Conversamos com Aiolia. Com certeza ele vai entender e não contará nada a ninguém.

\- Não sei... Ele pode estar decepcionado de descobrir que fui uma fraude a vida toda. Pode estar com raiva... Ele é tão orgulhoso.

\- Besteira! Acha que seu melhor amigo não te escutaria? Que simplesmente te entregaria? Ora, você faz parte do time de elite, é uma invicta, isso porque sempre competiu só contra homens. Ninguém vai querer te perder? Muito menos Aiolia ia querer perder sua amizade. Ele é orgulhoso, não imbecil. Venha, saia dessa banheira antes que comece a esfriar e você acabe doente!

Mu puxou Shaka para fora da banheira e ajudou a se secar, ela colocou um roupão e suspirou, se olhando no espelho. Mu tocou seu ombro, dando um largo sorriso, e a abraçou.

\- Só pra constar, meu nome de verdade é Maya.

\- Shakti.

\- Que nome lindo! – e apertou o abraço. Shakti chorou.

03

Todos foram dormir agitados, não conseguiram descansar direito, Aiolia chegou ao quarto sem olhar para os lados e se enfiou na cama, Aldebaran voltou para seu quarto após Mu dizer três vezes que estava tudo realmente bem, que fora um pesadelo dos mais malucos e que era melhor Shaka descansar. O dia seguinte, apesar das insistências, não teve explicações. Shion resolveu retirar a inscrição de Shaka, o que nunca ocorrera, mas devidas as circunstâncias ele não parecia em condições de competir. Aiolia também conseguiu convencê-lo de que estava com uma febre colossal, outra coisa inédita, mas ele preferia "ficar doente" que passar carão, o que sabia que aconteceria, pois jamais conseguiria algo decente sem conseguir tirar aquele momento da cabeça.

Era novamente noite, Aiolia se distanciara, não conseguia digerir a situação, Mu e Shaka, ou melhor Maya e Shakti, conversavam numa sala vazia do alojamento, dividiam dúvidas, receios, as dificuldades pelas quais haviam passado. Shakti percebeu que a maior dificuldade de Maya era a de ser apenas amigO de Aldebaran. Ela o admirava profundamente, dizia que por baixo daquele imenso monte de músculos, além do cara brincalhão e risonho que todos conheciam, havia um homem bom, preocupado com a humanidade e de grande sensibilidade. Shakti a encorajou a contar a verdade a ele. Assim como Maya lhe dissera no dia anterior sobre Aiolia, também confiava de que Deba saberia guardar o segredo da melhor amiga e, quem sabe, até correspondê-la.

\- Se ele é assim tão sensível, ainda mais que saberá entender o que você fez para estar aqui. Não há como imaginar que tivesse entrado no time com más intenções, afinal tudo o que fez até hoje foi treinar como todos e ganhar prêmios. Só trouxe lucros.

\- O mesmo você, Shakti. Não tenha medo de conversar com Aiolia, até porque dele não tem mais como esconder. O melhor que tem a fazer é explicar.

\- Receio que ele não seja tão compreensivo quanto Deba...

\- Receio que você esteja sendo preconceituosa. O jeito de moleque baderneiro e orgulhoso dele só engana a quem é de fora.

\- Eu sei... Quem o conhece sabe que tem um grande coração.

\- Então o que está esperando?

Já era tarde, Shion chegara para o toque de recolher e todos começaram a ir para os quartos. As duas tornaram a agir como os rapazes de sempre, e subiram. Aiolia ainda estava distante, entrou no banheiro para o banho, as duas conversaram mais um pouco, quando ele saiu, Shakti entrou. Maya o viu segui-la com os olhos.

\- Precisam conversar, sabia?

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

\- Tá tudo muito esquisito. Eu acho que não sei como encarar isso.

\- Do mesmo jeito que você sempre encarou tudo. Com positivismo e bom humor. Vai ter que aceitar duas como ela. Afinal, eu contei a mesma mentira ao grupo.

Ele a encarou assustado. Ela sorriu, parou de disfarçar a voz e contou sua história. Enfatizou que ninguém estava na equipe por nada, todos tinham suas histórias, dificuldades e fantasmas. Aiolia entendeu, ninguém ali entrara só para tirar vantagem, todos estavam procurando um porto seguro, ou uma segunda chance, ou ambos.

\- Amanhã vocês vão competir. Ficaremos só nós dois aqui. Vamos tirar isso a limpo. – disse ele, deitou-se para o lado da parede e se cobriu – Boa noite.

\- Boa noite! – respondeu Maya com um sorriso.

Quando Shakti saiu do banho e deitou para dormir, Maya foi para o banheiro. Mais uma noite mal dormida, principalmente para Aiolia e Shakti. Maya, porém, estava mais do que tranquila.

04

Ficaram os dois na cama até mais tarde, Maya resolveu não incomodá-los. Quando desceram para o café da manhã, já não havia mais ninguém por ali. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa, Aiolia não sabia para onde olhar. Shakti suspirou.

\- Bem... Acho que te devo explicações.

\- Não sei bem se deve. Eu é que não estou conseguindo entender mais nada. Mas deve ser infantilidade minha.

\- Mas eu queria explicar mesmo assim.

\- Então quero ouvir. – finalmente olhou para ela.

Com um suspiro, pousou a xícara com o chá sobre a mesa, olhos voltados para baixo, como se examinassem o movimento do líquido. Contou sua história. Era difícil, corou, se envergonhou, desabafou seu maior medo. Aiolia ficou horrorizado. Sabia que homens podiam fazer maldades daquele tipo, mas jamais imaginara que pudessem agir em grupos, em sua cabeça havia algo no mais profundo daquelas mentes doentias que lhes diziam o quão errado e horrível era fazer tal maldade com as mulheres, e por isso jamais agiriam em grupo. Shakti deixou escapar uma lágrima, Aiolia pegou sua mão.

\- Chega de ter vergonha! Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém nesse grupo ou em qualquer lugar te julgar pelo que fez. Você tem mais do que motivos.

\- Acontece... Que se souberem eu não vou mais poder competir. Não temos equipe feminina, eu seria expulsa por ter mentido, teria que voltar pra Índia, não teria em que trabalhar...

\- Então não vamos contar nada a ninguém. Nem sobre você nem sobre Maya.

\- Ela te contou? – surpreendeu-se.

\- Sim. Acho que para me preparar para suas explicações. Ela sempre foi bem esperta. Só nós três saberemos.

\- Talvez Deba.

Shakti contou que encorajara Maya a contar a verdade ao amigo. Se ele aceitasse sua mentira, então a das duas poderia ser compartilhada com ele, seriam os quatro a guardar aquele segredo.

\- Ok! Um segredo é mais leve e fácil de guardar quando é compartilhado por alguns. Tudo vai ser como sempre foi.

\- Obrigada... – Shakti chorou, e Aiolia a consolou como o amigo de sempre.

Na volta do primeiro dia de competições Shakti e Maya quase não se falaram, apenas foi contado que estava tudo bem entre ela e Aiolia, a amiga ficou super feliz e ganhou ainda mais coragem de conversar com Aldebaran. Foi o que fez após o jantar, na sala vazia. Aldebaran escutou tudo com atenção, muito surpreso. No final das contas, abriu o seu largo sorriso de sempre.

\- Ainda bem que falei bem das mulheres quando o Kanon leu aquele artigo!

\- Então... Você não está chateado com a mentira?

\- Chateado? Por que? Você continua sendo o mesmo... Quer dizer... A mesma, mas como pessoa. E daí? Você teve suas razões e ninguém precisa saber disso. Eu não vou contar nada. Estou contente que tenha confiado em mim a ponto de me contar.

Ela ficou toda feliz, radiante, Andebaran nunca tinha visto aquele brilho nos olhos do amigo, ou talvez nunca tivesse se dado conta. Gostou daquele momento e daquela feição. Ela tomou fôlego e contou sobre Shaka.

\- Oloko... Se isso vira moda! – disse ele surpreso.

\- Mas a realidade dela foi muito mais complicada e traumática que a minha.

\- Então aquele fuá todo da outra noite...

\- Aiolia entrou no banheiro sem saber que ela tava lá... – completou sem graça.

\- Putz... – ele corou.

\- Mas está tudo bem agora! Os dois conversaram e ele aceitou numa boa. Não vai contar nada a ninguém e tudo será como sempre foi, mas nós duas teremos com quem compartilhar, pelo menos. E vocês não contarão nada, certo?

\- Minha boca é um túmulo! Essa história toda vai morrer entre nós quatro se depender de mim. E aposto que Aiolia pensa do mesmo jeito!

Atletas dedicados são sempre assim. Dão a vida, o sangue e o corpo pelo esporte e pelas competições. Mas depois de alguns anos, o esforço trás suas sequelas, um ligamento que não fortalece mais, uma junta desgastada, são os mais comuns. Com o tempo se aposentam, e o final da vida depende de como administraram seus ganhos durante o pico de suas atividades. A equipe Atena oferece uma aposentadoria boa para seus atletas, principalmente os de elite, pois é proporcional aos ganhos em sua carreira. Nada milionário, mas o suficiente para ter uma vida confortável, segura e um pouco de lazer. As meninas ensinaram os rapazes a administrar bem suas finanças, então tiveram o suficiente para escolher onde e como morar. Juntaram-se os quatro e compraram duas chácaras, uma no Brasil, terra de Aldebaran, e uma no Nepal, terra de Maya. No calorão do verão brasileiro, fugiam para se refrescar nas montanhas do Nepal, cultivavam a terra e criavam animais, vendiam o que sobrava a preços muito acessíveis, tornando a vida de pessoas simples muito mais saudável e nada lhes faltava. Ainda tinham bastante energia aos seus quarenta anos, então tiveram muito que aproveitar juntos. A equipe Atena jamais soube da mentira, os salários eram ainda depositados em nome de Aiolia, Aldebaran, Mu e Shaka, mas nos confins de áreas rurais ou em feiras de cidades em países tão distantes, quem iria ligar os pontos? Foi a melhor segunda metade de vida que alguém poderia desejar.

 **FIM**


End file.
